


Zimbits December Updates

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Series: Zimbits Updates [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: You might think: what the hell are ‘the Zimbits December Updates’? Well, since ngozi updated the comic, I decided to write a little Zimbits drabble every day a new comic got released, using random word prompts. Enjoy.





	1. Frying Pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty is making pancakes.

_“People always think my culinary skills are limited to pie-making, but you guys are so wrong.”_

* * *

“So, why are we doing this?” 

“Stop asking questions, Tango,” Bitty says, cutting vegetables, “I am making pancakes.”

“But you’re chopping vegetables.”

“Exactly.”

Tango wants to ask more, but Dex puts a hand on his shoulder. “Maybe it’s best if you let Bitty do his thing.” Dex shrugs and continues cracking the eggs.

“Dex, Tango, you know who’s going to be here, right?” Lardo says.

“Yeah, Jack and Shit- JACK AND SHITTY.” Dex slams an egg while yelling.

“That is a waste of a perfectly good egg,” Bitty mutters disapprovingly. Dex and Tango exchange some glares. Ever since Jack and Bitty decided to tell the others about their relationship, Bitty has been happier, but now it is time to see them together.

“Give me that frying pan, Nursey,” Bitty orders. He’s been ordering everyone around, but it makes sense. He wants it to be perfect for Jack.

And Shitty.

“Jack happens to like pancakes with vegetables, do not ask me why,” Bitty says.

“Tango, really don’t ask,” Nursey tells him, “Bits has a frying pan now. Have you seen Tangled?” Tango looks terrified.

Everyone keeps working, Bitty makes sure of that. It is almost brutal. He promises to bake everyone mini-pies afterwards. It will be a lot of work, but the others are really helping him out with the pancakes. Bitty can make pancakes on his own, thank you very much, but Shitty Knight has a huge stomach. He’s not the only one. Bitty is used to cooking and baking large amounts of food for everyone in the Haus. 

At the end of everything, he’s exhausted and so are the others, except for Lardo.

But when he sees Jack smile, it is all worth it.


	2. Bonsai Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a housewarming party, but Bitty is missing.

Shitty is the first to arrive. This doesn’t surprise Jack at all. 

“M’Dude, I don’t know if this longer counts as a fucking Kegster, but we’re going to party,” he opens his bag and Jack’s eyes widen when he sees around ten bottles of vodka.

“Shitty, uhm, isn’t that a big much?”

“Don’t mind him,” Lardo pats Shitty on the back, “I will keep an eye on him.”

“Sounds promising,” Shitty says teasingly. Lardo isn’t fazed by it.

The bell rings again and Jack rushes to the door. It’s been quite a while since Bitty left and Jack’s anxious for him to return. It is their party after all.

He opens the door. “Hon-”

He immediately stops speaking when he sees that it’s not Bitty.

Ransom’s face is priceless. “Holy fucking shit, you were about to call Bitty ‘honey’.” 

“At last!” Holster yells and throws his fist in the air.

“But sorry, Jack, my man, we’re not Bitty. We’re way better.” “Don’t tell him we said so.” “But Jack, you were this close, man, this close.” They’re right. For years, Jack has tried not to call Bitty ‘honey’ in front of Ransom and Holster, because he knows they will never let go of it. Jack still owes them enough fines.

Dex, Nursey, Tango and Chowder arrive next. Chowder has brought home-made bapaos, with other words, his mother made them. George and Tater are next, and to Jack’s surprise, even Johnson arrives at the door, but still no Bitty.

Which is ridiculous.

It is their housewarming party after all.

The first apartment together, and his boyfriend isn’t even there to celebrate it with their friends.

“Where is Bits?” Tango asks. Tango always asks.

“I don’t know.”

“But he is the co-host,” Dex asks, surprised, “I kind of expected him to be in the kitchen, baking twenty pies or so.”

In all honesty, Jack is getting worried. Bitty has been planning this for so long, so he shouldn’t be missing. He told Jack he went out to buy some last minute groceries for the buffet, but that was over an hour ago.

And he isn’t picking up his phone.

Jack’s anxiety can’t handle this.

But then the bell rings. Jack runs towards the door and when he opens it, he’s taken aback. Bitty is standing in front of him, holding three bonsai trees.

“H-Hi honey, sorry it took me so- so lo-o- ooouch. _Please help me_.”

Jack immediately takes two trees.

“Bittle, I was worried sick. All the guests have arrived and I don’t know how to provide snacks. Where have you been?” he asks, still confused by the three bonsai trees.

“At the supermarket. Like I said, I needed to do some last minute grocery shopping.” Jack finally notices the shopping bags at Bitty’s feet.

“But… trees?”

“Oh _that_ ,” Bitty rolls his eyes, “I was walking around the supermarket and I started talking to this nice lady who sells flowers and stuff next to the tabacco cashier. I told her why I was dressed up like this, since she complimented my jacket, and I told her I was throwing a housewarming party for our first apartment. Long story short, she gave me three bonsai trees for free to decorate the place, bless her heart.”

“Uhm?” is all Jack can say.

“Now Jack, sweetie, would you please help me with the groceries and the trees? I have pies to bake and guests to greet.”


	3. Coat Rack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty doesn't like a messy Haus.

The Haus is a crowded place. Bitty knows it like no other. That is what happens when you share a house with a hockey team. 

Luckily, Bitty has already banished people from making a mess in the kitchen, but he cannot claim the entire Haus. He opens the door to the Haus and he sighs when he is greeted by the usual sight.

A huge pile of everyone’s jackets lying on the floor.

“There’s no place like Haus,” he sighs and Jack smiles.

To Bitty’s dismay, Jack throws his jacket on the pile. “Jack Laurent Zimmermann!” Bitty cries out, “You did not just do that.”

“What?”

But Bitty storms away. “Guys, we need a Haus intervention!” he yells. Except for Lardo, no one looks up. And Lardo isn’t even interested in what he’s saying.

“Oh hi Jack,” she says, “Nice goal the other day. We were all shouting.”

“Hi Lards,” Jack says back, but Bitty clears his throat. 

“We need to talk about the pile of jackets in the hallway,” he says, “And we need to talk about it now. Why on Earth is no one cleaning up that mess? It is an absolute sorry sight.”

“Bits, calm down,” Nursey says while tapping on his phone, “It’s the most conventional way of-” “Of belittering this Haus!” Bitty says back.

“We can’t help it that we don’t have a coat rack,” Dex shrugs and he continues reading.

Bitty is about to say something else, but then he has a brillian plan.

* * *

“Honey, can you do this for me?”

* * *

“Thank you, sweetheart.”

* * *

“My love, we have to clean up this mess.”

* * *

“Jack, baby, thank you for helping me out with this pie.”

* * *

Two days later, Ransom hands Bitty the new sin bin. Bin Quatro is almost filled. 

“You do realise that we had to pay a lot of fines, thanks to you,” Jack says, “Are you so desperate to give Dex that new dryer?”

“Absolutely not, my dear,” Bitty says.

“Fine!” they hear and Bitty puts another dollar in the bin. By doing that, the fourth sin bin is filled with fines, mostly Bitty and Jack’s.

“Finally!” Bitty yells out loud. Others don’t seem to mind, they’re used to Bitty’s outburts, “Jack, we gotta go to IKEA.”

* * *

“Can you hand me the sugar, sweetheart?”

“Fine!” Chowder yells. 

Jack rolls his eyes and he puts a dollar in Bin Cinco. 

“Wait a minute, we’re at sin bin number five already?” Tango asks, confused, “Where are the previous four?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions, Tango,” Dex rolls his eyes, “They are over- hey, where did Bin Uno to Quatro go?”

Everyone turns around. Dex is right. The bins and the money are all gone. “What the hell?” Holster gets up and looks around, but there is no sin bin to be found.

“Oh _that_?” Bitty says, “Have you checked the hallway? We went to IKEA earlier today and I bought a coat rack, using the money from the sin bins.”

“But- But… my dryer?” Dex asks, distressed.

“I’m sorry, Dex, but I had to. Priorities!”

“Here, let me help you,” Jack says to Dex, and then he turns to Bitty, “Great idea, baby.”

“Fine!” Dex yells, still a bit distressed, “And you better keep calling each other awful pet names.”

“Not a problem.”


	4. Telephone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is trying to convince Jack to use a smartphone.

“What on Earth is this?”

“That, m’dude, is called a smart phone,” Shitty says knowingly, “You having one has been long overdue, especially now that Bitty is so huge on social media- he is a vlogger after all.”

“I know it is a smart phone, but why am I finding one underneath the Haus’s Christmas tree in a box labeled ‘Jack’?” he asks.

“Because you need to join Twitter,” Bitty says, “I will totally follow you.”

“I second that,” Dex says.

“I third that,” Ransom adds.

“Why would I join Twitter?” Jack asks, “And don’t give me that ‘to keep in touch after graduation’ bullshit, because I already have Facebook and that stuff. Why do I also need Twitter?”

“You never know what kind of role Twitter will play in your life,” Bitty says, “Twitter should be my second name, not Richard. I must admit that I use Twitter a bit too much, but it’s Twitter. It’s fun.”

“I just don’t understand how to use it.”

“Bitty will-” “I will-” “-give you a cursus Twitter.”

“Then I don’t understand how this Twitter will play an important role in my life,” Jack argues. The others groan and sigh. Jack and social media will never be a thing.

“We’ll see, Jack, you’ll see,” Bitty smiles.

* * *

Over a year later, one little Tweet almost breaks the internet.

> **Jack Zimmermann**  
>  @zimmermanjack  
>  Happy #NationalComingOutDay 

It also has a picture of him and his boyfriend, Eric Bittle.

“Now Jack, sweetheart, this is why Twitter is important.”


End file.
